


Just A Kiss

by decentThief



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is mean, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partners to Lovers, Reader is hopeless, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, but he'll be nicer, in a teasing way, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decentThief/pseuds/decentThief
Summary: “Aren't you curious?”“What?” You look at him with furrowed brows.“You've never wondered,” he says lowly, leaning closer, “what a kiss is like?”





	1. Never

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! This is my first fic that I've become confident enough to post, but I will warn you now, I will be very slow to update (I'm kinda stuck on where I want this to go). Also there won't be any explicit sex, just some good ol' fashioned fighting (real and training) and a make out scene....... maybe. Later down the road I might do a smut oneshot but only time will tell. Okay enough rambling, hope you enjoy, and let's hope I get this fic together!!

Not even looking up, you know it's him from the way the door gets shut to his gait as he comes in front of you.

“Yes Commander?” You drone, leaning back in your chair after saving your report.

“Is it true?” He grins at you, putting his arms on your desk to loom over you.

To celebrate the anniversary of your promotion as a Captain for Blackwatch, Ana threw a girls night out for you. With just enough booze, and a game of truth or dare, you found yourself admitting a few embarrassing things about yourself. Of course the majority of the questions were sexual thanks to the booze and you found out quite a bit about your friends. Unfortunately though, it seems that one of those embarrassing facts about yourself has found its way to a fellow colleague.

You've never been kissed, despite all of your years being surrounded by beautiful people at Overwatch and Blackwatch. With this information that Gabriel Reyes now knows, he has yet another excuse to tease you mercilessly.

“Is what true, Reyes?”

“Aw, don't be like that,” he leans forwards even more. “I think it's cute.”

“Why is this such a big deal?” You exclaim, staring up at the ceiling.

“Because, sweet Captain Y/n L/n has never locked lips with anyone!” He laughs.

“What, so I'm not qualified anymore? Is that what you're saying?”

“Of course you're qualified, but you know the kids expected you to be some sort of dominatrix and not the innocent thing that you are.”

Shaking your head, you open up your report again. You were almost done, only some sentences left to finish it off. There's some silence before he speaks, his eyes on you the whole time.

“Aren't you curious?”

“What?” You look at him with furrowed brows.

“You've never wondered,” he says lowly, leaning closer, “what a kiss is like?”

He closes your report, making you gulp. He notices, giving a predatory grin as he's now inches from your face.

“I guess, but it's never been a priority of mine,” you mumble, getting lost in his dark eyes. They drag you into a comforting dark abyss, a swirl of sensuality that makes your lips part. His nose brushes against yours, so close but not enough. Your eyes flutter shut, waiting for him to do as you've imagined too many times. You barely feel his facial hair against you before it's gone.

A deep chuckle makes your eyes burst open. Gabriel is standing, crossing his arms and etching your expression into his memory.

“I’m not one to kiss and tell.” He winks, sauntering off to leave. He looks back at you, smirking before the door shuts.

You blush with shame, questioning your infatuation with the man. Groaning you lie your head on your desk, fuming at the thought of him toying with you, again!

“Gabriel you jerk.”


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How come a sweet thing like you hasn't been kissed?” He asks leaning his head against a fist.
> 
> Swallowing again, you stare pointedly at him. Ana eyes you, slightly worried if you're going to hurt the gunslinger.
> 
> “Because,” you say quietly, putting your mug down, “no one wants to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! Thank you for all the hits and kudos and comments, I'm glad you're enjoying this self indulgent bs hehe. Uhh so I'm not sure if I should rate this fic Mature or Teen and Up?? Because there's some fighting in this chapter and there will be more huehuehue (imagine how they do in spy movies, like to that degree - no gore, only boo boos at most). Should I wait a few chapters and then rate it? Plz let me know I am a noob amongst you writers. Also I posted this instead of working on my portfolio to apply for school someone help...
> 
> Also N/n stands for your nickname if you have one, I'm sorry if you don't!!!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

It's at breakfast the next day when Ana notices.

“Will you tell what troubles you now or after you finish?” She says gesturing to your pancakes.

“Later,” you mumble, drowning your sorrows with maple syrup. She hums, her eyebrows raising in alarm at the amount you put on. You dig in nonetheless, eating the stack in silence.

The room gets louder as a certain cowboy makes his way in the cafeteria, plopping down in front of you and Ana.

“Mornin’,” he says tipping his hat.

“You're up quite early, Jesse. Should we be worried?” Ana inquires, making you snort.

“Can't a fella sit with his favorite Captains?” He pouts. The two of you stare at him, brows arched. It isn't as intimidating because of your constant chewing but it still works.

“Alright, ya got me,” he concedes. “I was wondering something 'bout Captain L/n here.”

You swallow, already dreading what's going to happen. With the pancakes finished, you slowly drink your tea to occupy yourself.

“How come a sweet thing like you hasn't been kissed?” He asks leaning his head against a fist.

Swallowing again, you stare pointedly at him. Ana eyes you, slightly worried if you're going to hurt the gunslinger.

“Because,” you say quietly, putting your mug down, “no one wants to.”

Jesse and Ana stare at you in disbelief for a few seconds. They're about to argue but you quickly get your plate and mug to put away and leave to your office.

“Well shit,” Jesse mumbles.

Ana sighs.

~~~

You busy yourself with that report from yesterday, staring at what you wrote when he was in the room with you. Squinting, you read the sentences, trying to understand what the heck you were trying to say.

“What the Hell is this?” You mumble at the screen. Sighing, you cut them out, rewriting them immediately. Reading the report over a few times you decide you wrote enough and send it over.

It's almost time for training, so you head to your room to change. Some training always helps you when you're frustrated so you might as well kill two birds with one stone. When you step out, you see Jesse leaning against the wall across your door.

“Need a hand?”

~~~

“And then,” you huff, throwing a punch, “he walks away, that ass!”

“You know he means no harm,” McCree reasons while dodging you, “he’s always wanting your attention.”

Rolling your eyes, you jump back when he tries to sweep you down with his leg. You use your right arm to land a quick jab to his side, making him grunt. He catches your left feint so you knee his side again. His hand loosens its grip while he stumbles. You take this chance to land a roundhouse kick to his back, making him fall. Jumping on his back, you bring your arms to put Jesse into a headlock. He slowly gets up, but you only tighten your grip and lock your legs around his waist.

“It's not fun being helpless,” you say calmly. He can only wheeze in response, trying to nod but failing. You can feel him stumble backwards but he settles on his knees before plopping forwards again. Groaning he slams his fist against the mat in defeat. You let your legs off first before your arms. He turns onto his back, breathing deeply.

“Nice work Jess,” you encourage, handing him a water bottle before crossing your legs beside him, “but we need to work on your balance. You never know what your opponent will have in store.”

“Yes ma'am.”

~~~

You and Jesse arrive to dinner a little later, finding Ana and Jack sitting across each other.

“Thanks for that McCree.”

“No problem boss,” he smiles back, tipping his hat. “I’ll see ya later.” You see him sit across Genji before he tells him about today no doubt.

“And where were you?” Ana asks while you slide next to her.

“Some training with Jesse,” you take a bite. “Hey Jack.”

“Hey Y/n. Are you feeling better? Ana told me what happened.”

“Only what happened this morning,” she corrects. “I'm still waiting for what happened yesterday.”

“What happened yesterday?” Jack asks.

“Nothing happened,” you mutter, eating. They both share a look making you groan. “Nothing happened! Gabe is just an ass.”

“Sure, we all know that N/n,” Jack smirks. “What did he do now?”

You keep eating, trying not to blush when you remember what happened.

“He was teasing about…”

Ana catches on, quietly telling him about your “secret”.

“Oh,” he says surprised. He smiles at you, looking straight out of a poster. “N/n it's not that big a deal, it'll blow over soon alright? Gabe is just like that, you know him.”

“Yeah,” you mumble, playing with your food before finishing it quickly.

He always is.

~~~

Being a Captain in Blackwatch means being close to his office so it can't be helped that you pass it almost daily.

“You made 'em upset you know.” You hear a familiar voice say through the door. Pausing you listen in.

“Did they tell you that?” You can already imagine him having his hands clasped in front of his mouth, leaning his elbows on his desk.

“They didn't have to,” Jesse replies. You quickly head to your office, hearing his spurs getting nearer to the door. Luckily it's only a few doors down, and shut the door closed behind you.

Sighing you sit on your plush chair and look over some notes on various data pads for an upcoming mission. You've hardly gotten into the important details when there's a knock on your door.

“Yes?”

“It's me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not seen:
> 
> Reader skimming thru their report in complete confusion before fixing it.  
Jack receiving said report tiredly that night, wanting to scold you for sending it late but then he'd be a hypocrite.  
Gabriel feeling bad about teasing you after getting a earful from Jesse.
> 
> Jesse: "Why can't you just TeLL hER instead of whatever you're doing??"  
Gabriel: "This is Black Ops, we don't talk things out????"  
Jesse: "Oh my God, Y/n sweetie I'm so sorry."


	3. After Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally the only thing stopping me from posting this was figuring out a damn chapter title. I don't like it so much but oh well.

Rushing to your chair, you flop in it and open some documents just before you declare the door is open.

Gabriel walks in, handing you some folders. His arms are crossed, waiting for you to open them.

"What's this?" You ask, already skimming along the contents.

"New undercover assignment in Rome," he answers. "There's been rumours of some Omnic mafia taking over territory."

"Hmm."

"Other intel suggests that this is a ploy for more tension within the city, eventually leading to a gang war."

Nodding along, you go to the next folder. Someone named Augustine is a high priority-

"You and I have to gain intel posed as a drug trafficking couple for the Cartel."

"Yeah? And why is that?"

He looks off to the side.

"Everyone else is occupied and we've been cooped up in here for some time."

A brow raising you ask him, "Yeah? Doesn't that come with the territory?"

"You might not like it," he says, leaning over you like last night, "but I know you Y/n. And I know you have the same itch to get back out on the field that I do."

You hate that he's right.

"When do we leave?"

"Five days."

~~~

It's on your last night on base that you realize that you agreed to doing this mission with no questions whatsoever. You have to go to Rome with Gabe undercover as a...

Couple.

Together.

Your eyes snap open to the darkness of your cieling. The time reads 3:02 am on your bedside clock, immediately screaming: GO TO SLEEP. Trying and trying again you find your mind moving too fast to sleep decently for the night. You keep thinking about him and how he was so close to you, only to laugh when he saw you fall for his trap, again. Turning, you shut your eyes, imagining a world where Gabriel Reyes isn't a jerk to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Seen:
> 
> Gabriel trying to figure out outfits for the trip- I mean mission!   
Cue shopping montage with just him and some grannies in the stores helping him out. He reminds himself to get some souvenirs for them when the two of you get back.

**Author's Note:**

> Not seen:  
Gabriel leaning against the door, calming himself down.


End file.
